Grítale al mundo que me amas
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Rachel está con Brody pero Finn, aún sigue en su memoria. ¿Qué pasará cuando Rachel descubra que Brody no la quiere?
1. Chapter 1

Con una taza de café, me siento en una de las mesas del bar del hotel, con los ojos entrecerrados y resoplando al sentarme. Me acomodo la corbata sobre el pecho, y tomo un sorbo de café tibio que acaban de servirme en la barra del bar. Lo remuevo con una cucharilla, y alzo la vista a un lado, para encontrarme algo mucho peor que un café mal calentado.

Rachel le sonríe al musculado, rubio de ojos azules y perfecto Brody. Él simplemente mira al frente, bebe de su botella de agua y se limita a respirar, simplemente a eso. Mi odio hacia Brody aumenta cada vez que Rachel lo toca, y él ni se inmuta en responder. ¿Tienes a Rachel Berry a tus pies, y no le haces ni caso? Su cerebro está hecho de serrín, de testosterona que aún no se ha asentado en su cuerpo desde la adolescencia y de imbecilidad hasta llegar a topes insospechados.

Kurt se sienta a mi lado, cruzado de piernas y con un café igual que el mío en la mano.

-¿Y esa cara de seta, Finn?-Dice tomando un sorbo del café.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, hermanito.-Digo sonriendo levemente. Arquea una ceja, esperando mi respuesta a su pregunta. Suspiro y levanto la cabeza mirando a Rachel.

-Maldito mono de feria hormonado…-Susurra con odio mirando a Brody.

-¿Por qué lo odias, Kurt?-Pregunto dejando el café en la mesa.

-Rachel lo metió en mi casa, se levantó desnudo e incitó a Rachel a hacer una escena… Desnuda.-Concluye. Tuerzo el gesto, y la mandíbula, y todos los músculos de la cara que pueda retorcer para que sienta el asco que le tengo. –Lo peor, es que Rachel casi lo hace.-Dice volviéndose hacia adelante. Coge un trozo de su magdalena y se lo lleva a la boca, masticándolo.

-No le hace ni caso a Rachel, Kurt. Míralos… Me duele, me duele saber que no la quiere como yo la quiero aún. –Digo levantándome de la mesa.-Kurt, tengo que irme. Nos vemos esta noche. –Digo saliendo hacia el ascensor.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos, entrando y pulsando el número siete para subir a mi habitación. Una mano aparece de repente antes de que se cierre la puerta, es Rachel. Entra y se pone a mi lado.

Lleva el pelo liso, un vestido corto y escotado de color negro. Pone sus manos en su cintura, y mira hacia arriba, buscando mi mirada.

-Hola, Finn. –Dice. Sonrío levemente ante su saludo y la miro.

-Rachel.

-Estás más… Guapo.-Dice sonriendo. Esbozo media sonrisa y miro de nuevo hacia adelante.

-Gracias, tú sigues como siempre, preciosa.-Digo sin bajar la mirada hacia ella. El ascensor para, y los dos salimos en la misma planta.

Ella se para en su habitación, y yo sigo mi camino hasta la mía.

-Nos vemos esta noche, Finn. –Le sonrío, pero con él no quiero verla esta noche.

En frente del espejo del ascensor y antes de entrar a la cena, intento ponerme bien la pajarita, sin éxito. Desisto, me apoyo en la pared mientras baja. Suspiro, miro el reloj, las diez de la noche. Al salir del ascensor, Kurt me agarra por la camisa, poniéndome bien la pajarita antes de entrar al salón para cenar.

-Gracias, Kurt.-Digo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Finn, tienes que dejar esa cara de pasta de boniato.-Dice soltando la pajarita y dejándola totalmente bien colocada en mi cuello.

-Kurt, no es fácil ver como la chica de la que estás enamorado se pasea por ahí con un tío de proporciones perfectas casi esculpido por Miguel Ángel.-Digo torciendo el gesto.

-Vamos Finn, que es una boda.-Dice entrando en el salón donde están todos sentados.

Mi vista se desvía hacia Brody, que está sólo sentado en la mesa, sin Rachel. Pero él ríe y come, sin importarle donde está ella.

Vuelvo a subir a su habitación y pego varias veces en la puerta, esperándola.

-Rachel, ábreme la puerta.-Digo apoyado en ella.

Unos pasos se escuchan dentro de la habitación, y la puerta se abre lentamente. El rímel de sus ojos está totalmente derramado por ellos, mezclado con las lágrimas que acaba de derramar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Rach?-Pregunto limpiándole los ojos. Ella niega y entro en la habitación, agarrándola de la mano y sentándola en la cama. La agarro de la mano, y veo cómo en su brazo, están marcados los que supongo son los dedos de Brody.-Quién te ha hecho esto.-Le digo serio. Ella me mira, sin saber qué decir.-Rachel, si no me lo dices iré a matarlo de todas formas.

-Quería acostarse conmigo antes de bajar, pero le he dicho que no, que llegaríamos tarde a la cena y… Me cogió del brazo, pero me solté.-Dice sollozando. Se tapa la cara con las manos, y la abrazo contra mí.

-Rachel, no sabes lo difícil que se me hacía no ir a pegarle un puñetazo por cómo te trataba, pero ahora… -Le doy un beso en la cabeza, haciendo que se tranquilice.

Sus lágrimas cesan, y vuelve a levantar la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Me quieres?-Le pregunto.

-Sí..-Susurra.

-No, no pregunto como amigo. Si sigues enamorada de mí.-Le aclaro. No le da tiempo a responder, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y Brody aparece detrás de ella. Mi puño va directo a su cara, partiéndole el labio y pegándolo contra la pared. Lo agarro por la camiseta, dándole un fuerte guantazo en la cara.

-Gilipollas.-Le digo zarandeándolo contra la pared.-¡GILIPOLLAS!-Le endoso otro puñetazo.-Tienes a la mujer más preciosa e increíble del mundo, y lo único que se te ocurre es obligarla a que se acueste contigo.-Digo dándole una patada en el estómago, dejándolo en tirado en el suelo. Ahora mismo, la rabia es aún más fuerte que todos esos músculos de gimnasio. Cuando me doy cuenta, Rachel me tiene agarrado por la espalda, alejándome de él. Brody se levanta como puede, mirándome, y sale tal y como ha entrado de la habitación. Está inclinado, con una mano en el estómago y la otra en el labio. Me miro la camisa, llena de sangre, y una vez que Brody se ha ido me doy la vuelta hacia Rachel, cogiéndola de la cintura y besándola.

-Yo sigo enamorado de ti.


	2. Se acabó

¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si algo de todo eso fue real. Me fui a dormir y no sé ni cómo lo conseguí, eso sí, me he revuelto en la cama tantas veces como he podido, pensando en que podría haberle pasado algo más que un simple tirón del brazo a Rachel. Quizás ella no sea consciente, pero yo sí lo soy, porque la quiero.

Bajo a desayunar, cogiendo un plato y sirviéndome un poco de fruta, zumo y tostadas con mantequilla. Me doy la vuelta, y Rachel aparece detrás de mí. No me la esperaba detrás de mí, por lo que me asusto y retrocedo unos pasos aturdido.

-Dios, Rachel, me has asustado. –Digo abriendo los ojos al verla. Ella esboza media sonrisa, y sonrío también. –Vamos a sentarnos, anda. –Digo haciendo que se siente conmigo en la mesa.

Ella se mantiene en silencio, humedeciéndose los labios y alzando la mirada para observarme. Al tiempo que lo hace, noto cómo sus ojos están enrojecidos, y las puntas de sus pestañas aún guardan resquicios de lágrimas.

Suelto el plato en la mesa y me siento a su lado, quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos. Ella se enjuga los ojos y vuelve a mirarme en profundidad.

-Se ha ido. –Dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Brody? –Digo agachando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella asiente, y no sé qué reacción tener, aunque por dentro casi quiero saltar en paracaídas.

-Sí. Ha venido, ha cogido su maleta y se ha ido. En el fondo… Quería que pasara. Y cuando le pegaste ni siquiera me sentí culpable, ¿soy una mala persona? –Dice levantando la cabeza. Niego y la abrazo contra mi pecho.

-Ven aquí, tonta. –Digo abrazándola. Ella se engancha a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, separándose de mí. Sonríe, esta vez con más claridad, y se queda mirándome esperando a que desayune. –Toma, ¿quieres? –Digo tendiéndole las tostadas que he cogido. Ella niega, pero se las vuelvo a poner encima de la mesa. –Anoche no cenaste, Rachel. –Cojo la tostada y se la pongo en la boca, haciendo que muerda.

Poco a poco, va comiéndosela hasta terminarla. Le doy un poco de mi zumo, mientras yo como la fruta que había puesto antes en el plato.

-¿No tomas huevos y beicon, como antes? –Me pregunta limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-No. Cuando entré en el ejército decidí cambiar un poco de dieta. –Sonrío y me levanto de la mesa tendiéndole la mano. –Vamos, ven conmigo. –Sonrío.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Te diría que a ser felices, pero no. Tú dame la mano. –Concluyo. Ella me da la mano y me levanto, saliendo a la piscina del hotel.

-Oh no, Finn no. –Cierro los ojos y asiento sonriendo.

-Oh sí, Finn sí. –Me quedo callado. –Eso no ha sonado muy bien, pero me vas a hacer caso. –Digo.

Rachel se resiste pero al final acaba cediendo y la llevo a la piscina. Le quito la blusa blanca que lleva puesta y hago que se quite la ropa quedándose en bañador.

-¿Ves ese tobogán? Tírate desde ahí. –Se lo señalo.

-No, Finn.

-Necesitas reírte, vamos, me tiro yo primero. –Digo dejándola en el borde de la piscina.

Me quito la camiseta, subiendo por la escalerilla hasta arriba y saludándola desde lo alto de la piscina antes de entrar en el tobogán de agua. Me siento, cojo las piernas entre mis brazos y me impulso para bajar por él. El agua choca en mi cara y cierro los ojos hasta llegar abajo, cayendo en el agua.

Alzo la cabeza y la veo allí, con los brazos cruzados mientras yo me río. Le señalo el tobogán, y ella comienza a subir hasta llegar a lo alto. Me saluda desde allí y me quedo al lado del tobogán para cogerla cuando llegue abajo.

-¡Finn! ¿Da miedo? –Dice gritando.

-¡No! –Le respondo. Se queda indecisa mirando la entrada, hasta que al final la pierdo de vista, acaba de tirarse. Me pongo frente al tobogán, esperando a que llegue. Pequeños gritos se escuchan al final del tobogán, y las piernas de Rachel aparecen rápidamente por él. Se precipita sobre mí, que la cojo al vuelo enganchándola a mí. No para de reírse con esa típica risa contagiosa que la caracteriza. La risa que tienes ganas de callar con un beso, o de hacerle cosquillas para que siga riéndose.

Me quedo parado, admirando las arrugas de sus ojos cuando se ríe, cómo esconde la cabeza apoyando su frente en mi pecho para que no la vea reír. Rachel levanta la cabeza, calmando la risa, viéndome a mí con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dice Rachel con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada, que eres preciosa cuando te ríes así. –Ella se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

-Gracias… -Susurra.

-¿Sentías algo por Brody? –Le pregunto en el mismo tono de voz. Ella niega, y levanto la cabeza apoyando mi barbilla en su pelo para que no me vea sonreír. Suelta una carcajada irónica y niega de nuevo.

-Es increíble que haya podido estar con él. –Dice mirándome. No le digo nada la miro a los ojos, ahora con un semblante más serio, observándola. Bajo mis manos por sus caderas, pegándola a mí.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente capítulo del cuento, princesa? –Susurro con la voz casi ronca pegándola a mí.

-Lo que el escritor haya decidido. –Susurra mirando mis labios.

-Escríbelo tú. –Digo en voz baja.

-Tú empezaste el guion ayer. –Dirige su mirada a mis ojos haciendo que me quede callado. Cojo su cara entre mis manos y comienzo a besarla, más profundamente incluso que ayer y ella se deja, y yo sigo. La pego contra el borde de la piscina, bajando mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a su cintura.

-Esto no está bien. –Susurro. Ella sigue el beso y se separa un poco.

-¿Por qué? –Dice continuando el beso.

-Deberíamos esperar… -La vuelvo a besar apoyando mis manos en el bordillo de la piscina.

-He desperdiciado demasiado tiempo con él sin estar contigo, ¿no crees? –Dice con la respiración acelerada intentando coger aire.

-Lo creo. –Digo asintiendo y volviéndola a besar.

-¿Deberíamos parar? –Me pregunta.

-Deberíamos. –Susurro separándome de ella. La veo con esa pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, que hace que me acerque de nuevo a ella cogiéndola por la nuca para besarla. –O quizás no..


	3. Mía

Después de todo lo acaecido, subimos de nuevo a la habitación. La dejo allí, intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación con el pelo mojado y la blusa pegada a su cuerpo, marcando todas sus transparencias. Mete su tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta, pero no abre. Resopla y vuelve a repetir la acción varias veces, hasta tirando del manillar. Me acerco a ella y con delicadeza le quito la tarjeta de las manos, sonriendo.

-No creo que lo consiga, pero vamos a ver… -Digo metiendo y sacando la tarjeta de la habitación. Rachel me observa atentamente, pero parece que yo tampoco lo consigo, como preveía. –No funciona… ¿Quieres ducharte en mi habitación mientras que lo arreglan? –Digo señalando la puerta.

-Está bien, no tengo ropa pero me podrías dejar una de tus camisas de profesor. –Dice riendo. Abro la puerta de mi habitación, haciéndola pasar a ella primero. La observo, cómo da vueltas por la habitación viendo mi ropa tirada en el suelo. Se agacha a coger la camisa que llevaba anoche. La blusa se levanta y puedo ver su trasero, haciendo que sonría. Se levanta y se da la vuelta mirándome con la camisa en la mano.

-Finn, está llena de sangre. –Me dice.

-Da igual, Rach, tengo más camisas. –Voy hacia ella y la abrazo, sumergiendo mi nariz en su pelo haciendo que el olor a cloro de la piscina llegue hasta a mí. –Oye, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Me estás asustando. –Me dice levantando la cabeza hacia mí.

-Mira, me preocupa lo que pase a partir de ahora. Creo que debemos de esperar un poco antes de contárselo a los demás. –Digo metiéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Por qué? –Dice Rachel extrañada.

-Porque acabas de salir de una relación con Brody y van a pensar que eres un poco… -Digo sin terminar la frase. Rachel se separa de mí indignada, poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-¿Guarra? ¿¡En serio piensas eso de mí!? –Dice encerrándose en el baño. Voy hacia la puerta del baño dando pequeños golpes.

-Rachel no digas eso. Sabes que yo jamás diría eso de ti. –Digo con la cabeza pegada a la puerta.

-Lo acabas de decir, lo has dicho. –Dice gritando desde dentro.

-Rachel, no hagas un drama de todo esto, por favor. –Pongo la mano en la puerta cerrando los ojos.

-Déjame, Finn. Ya lo has dicho todo. –Dice sollozando. Apoyo la espalda sobre la puerta dejándome caer sobre el suelo.

-Rachel, cariño, es sólo que la gente es mala y habla mucho. Claro que quiero estar contigo.

-Cállate. –Dice sin más, comenzando a llorar. Y me callo, pero no me voy de ahí.

Pasan las horas, y Rachel sigue en el baño, no sé si llorando o qué está haciendo, pero no me voy a ir de la puerta del baño hasta que ella salga.

Una voz débil sale por la ranura de la puerta, a la altura de mi oreja.

-Finn… ¿Sigues ahí? –Susurra con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, sigo aquí Rachel… -Digo sentado en el suelo, apoyando la mano en la puerta. La puerta se abre, y ella está sentada en el suelo, justo donde estoy yo. -¿Me dejas explicarte lo que quería decirte? –Le digo. Ella asiente. –Rachel… Me encanta cómo has cambiado. Estás mucho más sexy, eres más madura, eso es innegable. Pero, tú quieres ser una estrella por tu voz, no por tu cuerpo y quiero que ese deseo que tienes desde que eras pequeña se quede intacto. Tú tienes mejores cosas que ofrecerle al mundo que tus… Pechos. –Digo sonriendo. Ella asiente, sonriendo, acariciándome la mejilla al besarme.

-Gracias, Finn..-Me vuelve a besar y sonríe.

-No importa. Anda, ve a ducharte. –Digo sonriendo.

Nos levantamos del suelo y me dirijo hacia la cama para tumbarme mientras ella se ducha, pero me agarra del brazo y me vuelvo hacia ella.

-¿Dónde vas? –Pregunta haciendo pucheros, pegándome a ella. Paso mis manos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. –Dúchate conmigo… -Me suplica. –Porfa…

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no a algo que me hayas pedido? –Susurro sonriendo. Me arrastra de la mano hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta y quedándonos dentro de él. Me pega contra la pared poco a poco, subiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi torso hasta quitarla completamente y tirarla al suelo.

Mis manos se cuelan por sus hombros, quitando delicadamente la blusa blanca, bajándola por sus brazos hasta dejarla sólo con el bikini, y que esa blusa finalmente caiga sobre mi camiseta.

-Eres preciosa… -Susurro observándola sólo con su bikini color negro, haciendo juego con su pelo que cae sobre los hombros, dejado. La beso, subiendo mis manos por el eje de su espalda, acariciándola, hasta llegar al cordón del bañador, que desato. Subo un poco más arriba, llegando al segundo cordón del cuello, desatándolo con delicadeza. Cae directamente al suelo, dejando sus pechos desnudos, y mis manos viajan a la parte de debajo de su bañador, metiendo mis manos bajo éste, apretando sus nalgas con mis manos y pegándola contra mí.

-Finn… -Dice susurrando y sonriendo a la vez.

-¿Qué? –Digo mirándola a los ojos.

-No te recordaba así…

-¿Así cómo? –Digo buscando su mirada.

-Así de hombre. –Sonrío, con una mano en una nalga y la otra retirándole el pelo de la cara. Me agarra de la goma del bañador, llevándome a la ducha. Me quita el bañador, mientras yo bajo su bikini lentamente.

Abre el grifo del agua caliente que, sale fría. Ella viene hacia mí, cobijándose entre mis brazos para que no la moje el agua.

-Eh, ¿dónde vas pequeña? –Digo riendo mirándola.

-¡Que sale fría! –Dice gritando. Cuando por fin sale caliente, nos ponemos debajo del chorro de agua. Posa sus manos en mi pecho al besarme, y mis manos viajan desde sus caderas y su cintura, hasta sus nalgas. Las aprieto fuerte sin dejar de besarla cada vez con más profundidad.

Cojo un poco de champú, poniéndolo en mi mano y comenzando a enjabonarle la cabeza con cuidado. Ella la agacha, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose a mis brazos.

-Ay, Finn… Me ha entrado en el ojo.. –Dice haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña, rascándose el ojo. Sonrío y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, enjuagándole el pelo bajo la ducha, dejándolo liso bajo el agua, y haciendo que su cabeza se eche hacia atrás, estirando su cuello para que yo pueda poder besarla hasta llegar a su boca.

-Me gustas, me gustas de todas las maneras y formas posibles. Me gusta saborear cada centímetro de tu piel, cada curva y cada recoveco que hace tu cuerpo. Me gusta acariciarte, tocarte, hacerte sentir que eres mía, sólo mía. Amo la forma en que me miras, te muerdes el labio inferior y sonríes mirándome tímida. La forma en que sonríes cuando ves a alguien y se te arrugan los ojos, aunque eso lo odiáis las mujeres, es algo que me encanta. Como me encanta la forma en que mueves los brazos cuando cantas, o cómo te cae el pelo sobre los hombros cuando llevas vestido. Me gusta cuando ríes con esa risa contagiosa, cuando callas y te pones seria, cuando me besas sin saber por qué. Lo he echado de menos todo este tiempo sin ti, ¿sabes? Nunca me llegué a acostumbrar a que no te tenía, a que MI chica era de un tirano. Quizás nunca me acostumbré a no tenerte, a ver que tú rehacías tu vida tan rápido como dejaste la mía. Mía. Mi vida. Mi chica. Nuestro amor. Y saber que todo eso en algún momento se desvaneció… Pero ahora estás a mi lado, sin entender por qué. Me besas, y siento como si estuviéramos en el auditorio por primera vez. Y cada vez que salga el sol en Lima y tú estés en Nueva York, me acordaré de ti, y de que nunca dejaré de quererte, porque como una vez me dijo una pequeña adolescente judía… A un primer amor se le perdona todo. –Concluyo bajo la ducha. Ella se queda mirándome con los ojos y la boca medio abierta, con las manos bajadas de mi cuello, pero yo sigo entre sus labios. Sus manos van rápidas a mi cuello abalanzándose sobre mí, besándome con voracidad y pegándome contra la pared de la ducha.

-Te quiero. –Susurra agarrándose con sus piernas a mi cintura, mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza. Se me encoge el corazón al escucharla, dándole la vuelta y pegándola contra la pared sin dejar de besarla.

-Siento no haber estado a la altura de una mujer como tú, Rachel. –Susurro pegando mi frente a la de ella.

-Idiota… -Susurra sonriendo. –Te quiero, y aquí no hay nadie mejor, Finn. Somos tú y yo.

-Seguro que…

-Tú y yo.


	4. Bienvenido a Nueva York

Toco tres veces en la puerta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos esperando una respuesta. Hace dos semanas que no veo a Rachel, y es lo que más ansío en estos momentos, ella.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y Kurt aparece detrás de ella.

-¡Finn! –Grita. Voy hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Hola, Kurt. –Sonrío y me hace pasar dentro.

-Ya me iba para Lima, Rachel llegará dentro de poco, está dando clase. Santana está en su habitación con… Está en su habitación. –Sale por la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano.

Me quedo ahí, sentado en su sofá en medio de su apartamento , observándolo todo con cautela, analizando cada detalle de éste. Miro a la una de las puertas de las habitaciones y de pronto, Santana sale de ella con una chica. Me quedo allí parado, mirando cómo Santana flirtea con la chica, pero ella no me ve.

Coge a la chica de la cintura, la besa, la pega a ella, sonríe.

-¿Nos vemos la próxima vez? –Pregunta Santana quitándole un mechón de la cara a la chica.

-Claro. –Y esa voz… Esa voz me es demasiado familiar. Esa voz suave, aterciopelada, rasgada a momentos, que ocupó una gran parte de mi vida. Es Quinn. Santana vuelve a besarla y sonríen.

Ellas dos se dan la vuelta y me ven a mí, sentado en un taburete de madera observando –o intentándolo –el apartamento. ¿Santana y Quinn? La idea de que se hubieran acostado me acababa de excitar, haciendo que el color de mi cara se tiñera de un tono enrojecido.

-¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Santana entrecerrando los ojos.

-Espero a Rachel. –Digo intentando no mirarlas a los ojos.

-Bueno… Nos vamos. –Dice Quinn cogiendo a Santana de la mano y saliendo por la puerta. Casi simultáneamente Rachel entra en casa, y me ve allí sentado. Sonríe y se acerca hacia mí, sin darme tiempo para que me levante y sentándose en mi regazo mientras comienza a besarme. Acaricio su cintura y lleva sus manos a mi cuello, acariciándolo y rodeándome con sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-He venido a verte. Te echaba de menos. –Digo sonriendo y observando sus ojos. Ella muestra una tímida sonrisa, abrazándome y quedándose en mi cuello. Lo besa, y vuelve a subir hacia mi boca, besándola con voracidad.

-Extrañaba tu voz… -Dice mirando mis labios, rozándolos con los suyos y volviendo a besarme con más suavidad. Se acomoda un poco más sobre mi entrepierna, haciendo que me excite aún más de lo que ya estaba, comenzando a subir la erección en mis pantalones. Se mueve encima de mí, provocándome, metiendo sus manos bajo mi jersey negro y sacándolo, tirándolo al suelo.

-Rachel… -Susurro observando cómo juega conmigo, cómo me besa.

-¿Qué..? –Susurra sin dejar de besar mi cuello. Cierro los ojos, y la erección dentro de mis pantalones va en aumento y hace que me duela. Dejo sus caderas, y llevo mi mano hacia la cremallera de los pantalones, desabrochándola hasta quedar libre de presión. Rachel mira hacia abajo, observando lo que acabo de hacer. Desliza su lengua por mi cuello, lamiendo hasta mi clavícula, dejando marcas en todo el cuello. Luego, sigue bajando y deslizándose por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pantalones, poniéndose de rodillas.

Con sus menudas manos, saca mi miembro del bóxer, y comienza a estimularlo lentamente. Acerco mi cara a la suya, agachándome para besarla.

-No hace falta que hagas esto… -Susurro entrecerrando los ojos al notarla.

-Quiero hacerlo. –Sonríe y dirige su boca hacia mi miembro, comenzando a lamerlo lentamente. Cierro los ojos y acaricio su cabeza, cogiéndole el pelo para que no le moleste. Pasa su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que suelte un gemido cada vez que llega al final. Agarro un poco más fuerte su cabeza, y ella desliza su boca lentamente por toda la longitud de mi miembro, lentamente, parándose a momentos para provocarme.

-Dios, Rachel… -Digo acariciando su mejilla. –Si no paras, me iré… -Digo. Ella sigue un poco más, y vuelve hacia arriba a besarme lentamente. La cojo en brazos, entrando en la habitación de Rachel y tumbándola en la cama suavemente. Sin dejar de besarla, meto mis manos bajo su blusa de color azul, desabrochando por su espalda el sujetador y sacando por su cabeza la blusa. Mientras mis manos van hacia su pantalón, desabrochándolo con cuidado y tirándolo al suelo, mi boca está en sus pechos, saboreándolos, metiendo sus pezones en mi boca y retorciéndolos con mis dientes. Una de mis manos va hacia su sexo, acariciándolo por encima de su ropa interior y notando su humedad, introduciendo un poco más los dedos en él. Rachel suelta un pequeño jadeo, y retiro su ropa interior del todo, dejándola completamente desnuda para mí. Mi boca se desliza por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo. Separo un poco sus piernas con mis manos, y comienzo a besar la cara interior de su muslo. Despacio, deslizo mi lengua por su piel, disfrutando el sabor que desprende, llegando con mi lengua hasta su ingle y volviendo a su muslo, acariciándolo. Llevo por fin mis manos a su sexo, comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, haciendo que Rachel suelte algunos gemidos. Mi lengua comienza a vagar por su sexo, introduciendo la lengua lentamente y mi dedo pulgar comienzo a estimular su clítoris. Un primer gemido sale de la boca de Rachel, y yo no dedo de aumentar el ritmo con el que se mueve mi lengua en el interior de su sexo. Agarro las piernas de Rachel para que no las cierre a causa del placer. Sumerjo dos de mis dedos en su centro, comenzando a embestirla con delicadeza, subiendo hacia arriba para observar su cara.

Saco mis dedos de ella, y me levanto para quitarme el pantalón que aún llevo puesto. Rachel me mira desde la cama, y le sonrío. Me quito el botón, y luego desabrocho la cremallera, bajándome los pantalones por completo y quedándome en bóxer. Cuando voy a quitarme el bóxer, Rachel niega con el dedo.

-Ven aquí… -Dice con una sonrisa pícara. Me agarra de la goma del bóxer y me atrae hacia ella. Se pone de rodillas en la cama y hace que sus pechos rocen mi miembro. Abro un poco la boca, y ella comienza a besarme con suavidad.

Me separo de ella y me agacho a coger un preservativo del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo cojo pero ella me lo quita de la mano. Rompe el envoltorio plateado y se pone el preservativo en la boca, colocándolo sobre la punta de mi miembro y poniéndolo bien, pero no para y sigue succionando con su boca. Cierro los ojos y recojo su pelo para que no le moleste mientras me muerdo el labio.

-Rachel, para… -Digo haciendo que levante la cabeza para mirarme.

-Sabe a fresa… -Dice dándome cortos besos en los labios. La tumbo sobre la cama de nuevo, y me echo sobre ella, besando su cuello. Pongo mi miembro sobre su entrada, rozándola con movimientos circulares. La provoco, estimulo su clítoris con el dedo pulgar, haciendo que suelte un jadeo mezclado con un pequeño gemido. –Finn, por favor… -Susurra cerrando los ojos.

La penetro con fiereza, sujetándola de las caderas y moviéndome con fuerza en su interior. La miro a la cara, se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos, soltando gemidos ahogados en su boca. Me inclino sobre ella, embistiéndola con fuerza, haciendo que sus gemidos se apaguen en mi boca mientras la beso, mientras con mis manos aprieto sus muñecas contra el colchón y ella aprieta sus manos, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda en el colchón.

Paro un poco, y hago movimientos en forma circular para recuperar el aliento, pero Rachel sigue gimiendo debajo de mí, gritando mi nombre que retumba en toda la habitación.

-¡Finn! –Grita echando el cuello hacia atrás, que aprovecho para besar.

Dejo sus muñecas libres, y sus manos van directas a mi espalda para arañarme de placer. Siento cómo se tensa mi cuerpo, y cómo las paredes se contraen contra mi miembro, haciendo que casi no aguante más. Las manos de Rachel caen sobre el colchón, mientras yo me sumerjo en un gran orgasmo, cayendo sobre su pecho.

-Te quiero… -Es lo único que me da tiempo a decir antes de quedarme dormido sobre ella, abrazado a su pecho.

Abro los ojos lentamente, pero Rachel no está a mi lado. Su lado de la cama aún sigue caliente. Me enjugo los ojos y me levanto, cogiendo mis bóxer del suelo y poniéndomelos rápidamente. Salgo al salón y veo a Rachel de espaldas, con mi jersey puesto y –por lo que supongo que es el ruido de la cucharilla –removiendo el café. Me acerco por detrás, acariciando su cintura y dejando un leve beso en el cuello.

-Hola, Rach… -Susurro en su oído. Sólo tiene una infusión humeante entre sus manos.

-Buenas, dormilón. –Dice volviendo su cara hacia mí, dándome un suave beso en los labios. Meto mi mano bajo el jersey para coger una de sus nalgas, y me doy cuenta de que va desnuda.

-¿No llevas nada debajo? –Susurro bajando mi otra mano a la otra nalga.

-No… ¿Qué pasa? –Dice dándose la vuelta hacia mí.

-Que puede venir Kurt, o Santana y verte… -Susurro mirando hacia abajo.

-Kurt está en Lima y Santana en Yale con Quinn… No pasa nada, Finn. –Susurra sonriendo contra mis labios.

-Te quiero, Rachel. –Digo besándola, pasando mi dedo por sus labios. –Te quiero.


	5. Demasiado temprano

Meto mi mano por debajo de mi jersey negro que lleva esta mañana, acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a su cintura y agarrarme a ella. Gira la cabeza, y comienzo a darle pequeños besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y morder el lóbulo con delicadeza.

-Finn… -Susurra Rachel mirando al frente, dejando la taza de té caliente y humeante sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? –Susurro en su oído.

-Es temprano… Son las diez… -Dice sonriendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ya lo sé… -Susurro en su oído, mordiendo su oreja y deslizando mi mano un poco más arriba por su muslo.

-Ayer encontré una caja de condones en tu maleta… -Susurra dándose la vuelta hacia mí, con una sonrisa pícara. –De 12…

-Lo sé. –Susurro sonriendo.

-Vas a estar aquí seis días… -Se muerde el labio inferior.

-Lo sé. –Esbozo media sonrisa. -¿Te apetece empezar a gastar los 11 restantes ahora? –Digo encima de sus labios, rozándolos.

-Me apetece… -Dice jadeando, pues mi mano ya está dentro de su sexo acariciándola lentamente. La cojo en brazos y hago que se enganche a mi cintura, sentándome con ella en el sofá. Comienza a besarme el cuello, y su mano viaja hacia mi bóxer, acariciando mi miembro notablemente duro a causa de su roce. Le quito el jersey negro, dejándola totalmente desnuda para mí.

Su boca va bajando por mi torso, hasta que su vista se fija en mi miembro endurecido bajo el bóxer. Acerca su boca al bóxer, y comienza a acariciar mi miembro con sus labios por encima de la ropa interior. Desliza su lengua por él, y da pequeños mordiscos por encima, que hace que eche la cabeza hacia atrás de placer. Con toda la boca, lame la longitud de mi miembro hasta los testículos, y ahora, me baja el bóxer, dejando libre mi erección.

Me mira a los ojos y pasa su lengua por la punta de mi miembro, provocándome aún más. Su lengua comienza a recorrer todo mi miembro sin metérselo entero en la boca. Va besando cada centímetro de él, y me agarro a los cojines del sofá para aguantar.

Sin esperarlo, mete mi miembro completamente en su boca, comenzando a succionar con fuerza, haciendo que emita un fuerte gemido. Para, levanta la cabeza y me mira, comenzando a estimular mi miembro con su mano rápidamente.

-Rachel…

-¿Qué…?

-Sigue. –Le pido. Su mano se baja a la base de mi miembro, y vuelve a meterse mi miembro entero en su boca. Recojo su pelo y la acaricio, mientras su boca disfruta de mi miembro, y yo disfruto de su boca. Su boca va más rápido, y me pongo de pie para que no se incomode. Me agarra de las nalgas para poder succionar mejor mi miembro, y mis gemidos se hacen aún más seguidos.

Le agarro el pelo, la acaricio y miro hacia abajo sintiendo cómo chupa mi miembro.

-Rachel, si no paras me… -Digo, pero no puedo decir la frase. Paro y trago saliva, mirando cómo su cabeza se mueve.

-¿Qué…?

-Si no paras me correré en tu boca… -Digo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Rachel no para, pero la retiro de mi miembro, haciendo que suba a mi boca para poder besarla.

La cojo en brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la cama, cogiendo de mi maleta uno de los once condones restantes. Hago que se ponga de rodillas en la cama, y con uno de mis dedos acaricio su sexo por detrás. Rompo el envoltorio del condón, y me lo pongo cuidadosamente sobre mi miembro.

Paseo todo mi miembro por su sexo, haciendo que Rachel jadee, y que con mis dedos note lo húmeda que está.

-Finn… -Susurra mirando hacia atrás.

-Qué… -Le digo en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciarla con mi miembro.

-Házmelo ya… -Dice la voz de Rachel. Introduzco mi miembro fuertemente en ella, embistiéndola por primera vez y cogiéndola por las caderas. Le doy un cachete en una de sus nalgas, y me muerdo el labio inferior, moviendo mis caderas aún más rápido para penetrarla con mayor intensidad. Rachel grita y se agarra a la almohada mordiéndose el labio.

-Vamos, Rach… -Digo gruñendo y llevando la mano a su clítoris, que estimulo a la vez que la penetro. Rachel grita de placer, y la levanto para que se quede de rodillas mientras la penetro, cogiendo entre mis dedos uno de sus pezones, que pellizco y con la otra estimulándola rápidamente. Dobla la cabeza para besarme, pero se queda con los labios entreabiertos mientras yo se los muerdo.

-Finn, Finn, ¡FINN! –Grita sumiéndose en un gran gemido mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-Vamos, córrete para mí… -Susurro en su oído mientras la penetro con gran fuerza, dejándole marcas en todo el cuello.

Rachel se agarra a mis nalgas, y al notar cómo doy las embestidas, se sumerge en un gran orgasmo. Noto cómo su vagina se contrae contra mi miembro, haciendo que me venga a la vez que ella, cayendo a plomo sobre la cama.

-Finn… Gastaría los diez que quedan ahora mismo.. Otra vez… -Dice con la respiración agitada. Se vuelve hacia mí, y me da un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que cierre los ojos. –O mejor… Vamos a Central Park. –Dice sonriendo. Asiento y acepto su idea.

-Creo que estaría bien. –Digo sonriendo, volviéndola a besar.

Me levanto de la cama y me estiro, cogiéndola a continuación del brazo y metiéndola en la ducha conmigo.

-Finn… -Dice metiéndose dentro de la ducha. Me acerco a ella y la cojo por la cintura, y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos sin besarla.

-Qué… -Susurro sobre sus labios. Ella comienza a besarme lentamente, y yo abro el grifo del agua caliente, que comienza a caer sobre nosotros.

-Que no van a durar mucho los diez condones que quedan… -Dice mordiéndome el labio inferior, y besándome con voracidad, jugando con mi lengua. Su mano juega por mi torso, me acaricia, va a mi cuello. –Imagina que ahora llegan Kurt y Santana… -Susurra en mi oído. –Y nosotros aquí… Fo..

-Follando… -Susurro cerrando los ojos, notando cómo mi miembro comienza a endurecerse.

-Sí… -Susurra pasando su lengua por mis labios suavemente.

La pego contra la pared sin dejar de morder su boca mientras la beso, jugando con su lengua, dirigiendo mi mano hacia su sexo. Separo sus labios lentamente, introduciendo mi dedo, comenzando a acariciarla lentamente. Suelta un jadeo, y mi dedo comienza a introducirse dentro de ella, con cuidado, revolviéndose en su interior, pero tras dos embestidas lo saco.

-Finn… Sigue… -Dice con los ojos cerrados contra la pared.

-Tócate… Tócate para mí… -Le susurro al oído. Su mano masajea su pecho, y baja por su vientre, comenzando a tocarse a sí misma. Sus dedos se cuelan en su sexo, estimulando a sí misma su clítoris. Rachel jadea, mientras, mi miembro comienza a endurecerse por momentos, así que lo sostengo entre mis manos.

Los dedos de Rachel comienzan a introducirse con rapidez en ella, mientras empieza a soltar gemidos más seguidos. Con la mano que queda libre, comienza a masajear su pecho, pellizcando entre sus dedos su pezón.

Comienzo a estimularme y me pongo de rodillas delante de ella, apartando sus dedos e introduciendo los míos, embistiéndola con más rapidez aún, y mi lengua lame su sexo con fuerza y rapidez, mordiendo uno de sus labios, haciendo que Rachel grite de placer.

Me sujeta la cabeza, agarrándose fuertemente a mi pelo y pegándome hacia ella, mientras muerdo el otro labio, haciendo que despegue la espalda de la pared.

-¡FINN! –Grita echando el cuello hacia atrás, mientras sigo embistiéndola con mis dedos, sin dejar de lamer su sexo.

-Vamos, córrete… -Digo lamiendo aún con más voracidad su sexo. –Vamos, córrete en mi boca.. –Digo volviendo a lamer su sexo, centrándome en su clítoris, lamiéndolo a gran velocidad, y mis dedos se retuercen en su interior.

Rachel se estremece y suelta un grito ensordecedor al llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo cómo las paredes de su vagina se contraen y acaba en mi boca.

Me levanto y comienzo a besarla, mordiendo su cuello. Mi mano vuelve a mi miembro, que no paro de estimular. Rachel me quita la mano y lo coge con la suya, masturbándome aún más rápido. Su lengua pasa por mi pecho, mi abdomen, hasta ponerse de rodillas en el suelo mirando mi miembro, al que no deja de masturbar. Sin vacilar, Rachel se mete mi miembro entero en la boca, comenzando a mover su cabeza a gran velocidad. Mis gemidos se hacen seguidos, y los gruñidos comienzan a aparecer. Muevo mis caderas y agarro a Rachel del pelo, para que sea aún más profundo. El movimiento de caderas hace que toque la campanilla de Rachel, y un gran gemido sale de mi boca. Cojo a Rachel del pelo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sacando mi miembro de su boca. Cojo mi miembro con la mano libre, y doy pequeños golpes en sus labios con él, haciendo que lo saboree. Rachel queda con la boca abierta, sacando la lengua para probarlo, para coger de nuevo mi miembro. Coge de nuevo mi pene y se lo mete entero en la boca, y esta vez, las embestidas que hago con las caderas son mucho más fuerte, haciendo que cierre los ojos y comience a gemir aún más alto. Separa su boca de mi miembro, comenzando a lamer también mis testículos mientras empieza a masturbarme de nuevo. Su boca vuelve a mi pene y la pego contra la pared, penetrándola en la boca y sintiendo cómo voy a irme. Rachel sigue sin importarle nada, y mis manos siguen sujetando fuertemente su cabeza.

-Rachel, voy a correrme… -Digo entre gemidos. Ella sigue sin mirar hacia arriba, sigue chupando mi miembro con fuerza, succionándolo, haciendo que gruña de placer. –Rachel, me corro en tu boca… -Pero ella no se aparta, hasta que noto cómo me voy dentro de ella. Noto cómo mi cuerpo cae contra la pared del baño, y hasta que no acabo de correrme por completo, Rachel no retira su boca de mi pene.

Como puedo, cierro el grifo de la ducha, y Rachel saca mi pene de su boca. Da unos cuantos besos más por la punta de mi miembro aún erecto y se levanta dándome un beso en los labios.

-Que me hagas eso me gusta mucho… -Susurro.

-¿El qué? –Dice saliendo de la ducha.

-Que me la… -Me paro.

-¿Chupes?

-Ajá.

-Lo sé.


End file.
